edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Rohan
RohanOnager.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-45-31-250.jpg Sammelpunkt2 1376240223.jpg Sammelpunkt1 1376240200.jpg Grimbold 1368647075.jpg Elfhelm 1368466830.jpg Bauern1 1376240087.1.jpg Theodred 1327657398.jpg Theoden2 1327657393.jpg Theoden1 1327657389.jpg KorumpierterTheoden.jpg Erkenbrand 1327657382.jpg Eomer 1327657341.jpg Rohan is one of the most aggressive good factions, but has a wooden masonry, which may be provided with extensions. 7 Plots are available within the fortress. On camp maps Rohan has a broken wooden palisade with multiple outputs. Rohan is a Cavalry and peasant faction, with great emphasis on the cavalry. This faction has the highest number of different Cavalry units, but receives the least access to infantry units. On outposts captains of Rohan can be recruited, the Spellbook provides a large number of allied troops aside. Rohan is a new faction separated from Gondor and the old Men of the West faction. Rohan is the the land of the Horse-Lords. It is a strong Cavalry faction with peasant spam in the early game. Rohan Strategic Points Castles Rohan Castles are walled fortifications that prevent the enemy from entering the main fortress. The walls are able to be walked on and provide a platform for defending Archers to rain down death upon attacking forces.The castle is made up of the central tower, seven build plots, and twelve wall plots. The wall plots can construct various defenses to guard the castle. These are Wall banners, Battle Towers and Postern Gates. Camps The Rohan Camp is not as defensible as the castle. It only has four non-walkable wall barriers. The central tower is surrounded by six build plots and seven defensive plots guard the openings between the walls. A sentry tower can be built at each defensive plot. Outposts Rohan can build either the Exile Camp or the regular outpost following a recent patch. Settlements The settlement is a single building that can be built. Rohan has three options for their settlements. They can construct the Rohan Farm, Assembly Point and the Stud Farm. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Théoden The King of Rohan is an old man by the time of the War of the Ring. Poisoned in his mind by Grima Wormtongue, he is enslaved to the will of Saruman. When first recruited, Theoden is followed around by Grima who whispers evil into his mind. He is unable to attack enemy units but has many Support skills to aid the Rohirrim in their battles. When he is freed from his spell, Theoden is restored as the great King of Rohan. Theoden is given a new set of skills to Support his troops and is able to attack enemy units. Merry The Hobbit, Meriadoc Brandybuck, is a squire of the Rohirrim. He acts as a scouting unit in the early game and supports the infantry of Rohan. He is also able to mount up with several of Rohan's heroes. Gamling Gamling marshals the forces of Rohan. He supports the peasants of Rohan and strengthens their fight against the enemies of Rohan Eowyn Eowyn is the niece of Theoden and sister of Eomer. She disguised herself among the Rohirrim and fights alongside her people. Her primary role is to hunt down enemy heroes and bring them down with her powerful abilities. Hama Hama is the Door-warden of Edoras. He is a strong warrior and protective of his King. Hama acts as the Tank Hero for Rohan. Eomer Eomer is the Third Marshall of the Mark and nephew to King Theoden. Outlawed by the Grima and the poisoned Theoden, Eomer fights to save his country from the ravaging orcs. Eomer is a mass slayer hero. Théodred Theodred is the son of Theoden. He is the Second Marshall of the Mark and leads the men of Westfold. Theodred supports both units and buildings. Ghan-Buri-Ghan Ghan-Buri-Ghan was the chief of the Druedain living in the Druadan Forest in the Third Age. He guided Rohan's army around Mordor's forces on the way to Minas Tirith. Aragorn Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; he was later crowned King Elessar Telcontar (March 1, 2931 - FO 120 or SR 1541), the 26th King of Arnor, and the 35th King of Gondor and first High King of Gondor and Arnor, since the short reign of Isildur. He was a great warrior, and as the heir of Isildur bore the shards of Narsil, reforged and renamed Andúril, in the War of the Ring. Legolas Legolas was a Sindarin elf who was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age. As he was the son of the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood, Legolas was a Prince of the Woodland Realm, a messenger, and a master bowman. Gimli Gimli, son of Gloin, was a well-respected warrior of Erebor who joined his father to the Council of Elrond where he joined the Fellowship of the Ring. He travelled with Aragorn and became a friend of Legolas Greenleaf. Gimli fought in the War of the Ring and, after the war, he established a dwarf kingdom in the Glittering Caves. Treebeard Treebeard, also known as Fangorn, was the oldest of the Ents still left in Middle-earth, an ancient tree-like being who is a sort of "shepherd of trees". Quickbeam Bregalad, known mainly as Quickbeam, was a middle-aged Ent at the time of the War of the Ring. He wasn't as old as Treebeard, as he can be described as quite young. He guarded the Rowan trees, as he resembled as a rowan himself. Outpost Exile Camp Trains Exiles, Eomer and Scout. Also provides a speed and armor buff. Nearby allies gain +30% damage and +20% movement speed and +50% experience. After leaving the Camp's vicinity, this bonus will persist for 90 seconds. King's Camp After upgrading the Exile Camp. Recruits Royal Vanguard, Rohan Heroes, Rohan Captain, the Marshals of Rohan and the Scout. Nearby allies gain increased values. Nearby allies gain +30% damage and +20% movement speed and +50% experience. After leaving the Camp's vicinity, this bonus will persist for 90 seconds. Spellbook Upgrades Strategy for Rohan ROHAN RUSH One of the most basic strategies of Rohan is attacking early and often. Since they have the power to train peasants as soldiers from any flower mill or farm, it is a simple matter for Rohan to have a standing army right off the bat. Peasants are one of the cheapest soldier types in the game aside from Mordor's Orc Warriors, so they can be amassed quickly and early for raiding and pillaging. Combine the convenience of cheap infantry with the ability to build stud farms, and you'll have equally cheap Cavalry that are among the most powerful in the game. Combine flour mills with stud farms, infantry with cavalry, and you have yourself a balanced army that can be sent out to battle in good numbers. The strategy of buying units for cheap and sending them out constantly can be described best as the famed Rohan Rush. Rohan has two kinds of infantry and up to four kinds of cavalry. Peasants are swordsmen, and Farmhands are spearmen. Rohirrim are Cavalry that trample archers, while Rohirrim of the Westfold are actually really good against heavy infantry and buildings. Even better, there are Rohirrim Archers, who carry bows on horseback that are strong at range and have great speed. Their ultimate Cavalry require many upgrades to train, and can only be trained in limited numbers, but they are the most powerful mounted units you can ever see. Sending this decent variety of infantry and Cavalry is an ample strategy—while your foot soldiers defend your buildings, the Cavalry will be speeding around enemy towns in a rampaging firestorm, knocking down nearly everything in their path. They are excellent for getting to places where you are alerted of an attack, and just after bashing down would-be raiders, they retaliate immediately with a raid of their own. Rohirrim cavalry are even more dangerous when they have upgrades purchased, or when you purchase “Horse Breeding” from the spellbook. There are a few ways to counteract a Rohan Rush. For one thing, Cavalry are weak against large masses of Spearmen no matter how tough they are, and secondly, Rohan infantry, like any, are incredibly weak against arrows, arrow towers, and siege weapons because of how slow they are. ROHAN VS ISENGARD The Rohan Rush is your best bet if you're pitted against Isengard, so train some troops right from the get-go and run down the enemy's buildings. Isengard is a defensive, late-game powerhouse, while Rohan has the highest velocity of action. Compared to Isengard, Rohan can start up a fight incredibly quickly and it takes little time for their forces to build up momentum. However, If you ever get to a point where Isengard grows powerful after some time, remember that your Cavalry are useful against their siege weapons and crossbowmen. While your siege weapons are of sub-par quality compared to that of Isengard, they can still do the job of bashing down enemy structures after your forces have taken out theirs. You may find that the Uruk-hai will try to become super-powerful by purchasing upgrades, so research your own upgrades to keep up with them. Do whatever you can, but most importantly of all, remember that you have another distinct advantage over Isengard—all of your forces are cheaper compared to theirs. If you can, throw everything you've got at Isengard in the late-game, and immediately keep training more soldiers, armoring them up with upgrades and sending them forth, even while you already have an army at their base. de:Rohan Category:Playable Faction Category:Men Category:Rohan Category:Good Faction Category:Requires Update